Growing up in the Burrow
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: A series of drabbles about Victoire and Teddy's time in the Burrow.
1. A

Aunt

The first word Teddy happened to say, much to everyone's surprise, was 'aunt' followed by his grandmother's name, a few months later much to everyone's surprise,coming from an one year old.

Ignoring the fact that the word required lots of deciphering because it sounded something like 'Aaadvomada' which modified to 'Andwomeda' and finally to 'Andromeda' in hardly six more months.

As for _aunt _no one in particular was referred with it. If he wanted to be babied and cuddled, aunt meant Aunt Fleur. If he was in mood for lullabies and sleeping, Aunt Audrey. In mood for tickling and laughing? Aunt Angelina you go. Lots of stories and muggle-world fascinations? You'll always find Aunt Hermione by the fireplace.

And for everything combined with free broom rides away from his Nan's eyes? Aunt Ginny's a blink away every time.

Many in the Burrow would say that the absence of his mother was never let to be a problem because he grew up with the most loving Grandma (Grandma_s_ if you count Molly) and the best aunts in the world.

**Reviews appreciated!**


	2. B

Baby

Teddy couldn't understand why was everyone so happy about that little tuft of towels that they were passing it around and cooing at it.

He didn't understand that shouldn't they be caring for Auntie Fleur because she was just shouting in pain minutes ago?

Aunt Ginny got the little tuft of towels from Uncle Ron and she bend down to Teddy.

'Hey, Teddy look at her.' she said coming closer to him.

Her?

He peeped in and saw a little doll with strawberry golden colored hair and bright blue eyes laughing like a baby at him.

'Is she a doll?' he asked.

'No honey. She's Victoire, Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill's daughter.' Aunt Ginny explained.

'Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill's daughter?' he asked.

Aunt Ginny nodded.

He looked at her once more and shook himself so his hair turned like the baby and his eyes too.

The baby giggled.

'Her name is Vic-to-ire, right?' he asked.

'Yes, Victoire Ginevra Weasley.' Uncle Bill replied.

'She weel be your best friend.' Auntie Fleur said.

And she indeed did...

**Review? Please...**


	3. C

Cats

Aunt Hermione loved cats for some reason Teddy and Vicky didn't understand. There was always a half-Kneazle sitting by her feet, what was the name again? Crookshanks? Yes, Crookshanks. He looked like a giant cat and paid heed to no one except Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione. Occasionally he would move around Uncle Harry and Victoire or would like to lick Uncle George's face. Some lucky person might get feet-brushed by Crookshanks on their way down the staircase at the Burrow perhaps.

He had no specific home. Sometimes he would be in Aunt Ginny's room. Or he would be with Aunt Hermione in her home. Sometimes even in Aunt Angelina's storeroom.

But he hated Teddy like Teddy hated his grandmother's beef and mushroom broth, with the salt.

He would scratch his face and purr and make tiger cum cat noises at him and would climb on his face and stay there all afternoon, and just for a bonus, he weighed a million pounds.

And as much as he wouldn't like to admit it, he liked when Aunt Hermione scolded him.


	4. D

Dancing

Teddy was six and Vicky was four when Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny got married.

He remembered the day very well when Aunt Ginny wore a flowing white gown and a _really _long veil which fell to the ground. He saw Uncle Harry act like a kid and fidget around and naturally drive everyone nuts.

'Stay still! For Merlin's sake Harry, you're acting like a child on his first day of preschool. Come on Harry, it's just a matter of one evening. You just have to say two words and _act _calm. I don't care if you aren't.' Aunt Hermione scolded him, much to Teddy and Victoire's amusement, who was laughing so hard, she was holding her stomach.

'Look at her, I bet she is more prepared than _you_.' Uncle Ron commented.

'Wait till it's _your _turn, then we'll see.' Uncle Harry, looking white as parchment, mumbled.

While the adults-turned-children were teasing and scolding, Grandma Molly turned up and told everyone it was time to go.

The wedding was held in the backyard of the Burrow, which became a sort of tradition for Weasely weddings now.

After the vows, in which Teddy and Victoire giggled a lot, the music began and everyone danced.

Though most of the time Aunt Ginny danced only with her brothers and father, Uncle Harry did get a chance.

And it was also the first time Teddy danced with Victoire.


	5. E

Elves

Aunt Hermione _really _liked house elves.

He had heard tones of stories from his Uncles Ron and Harry about Aunt Hermione's (obsession) with house elves and Spew (It's _S.P.E.W_).

He had seen old badges from Aunt Hermione's old Hogwarts trunk with S.P.E.W written on it. In fact, on his eight birthday, Aunt Hermione had gifted him an illustrated novel on house elves in which she had even added special information in the margins.

Well, even though he didn't enjoy reading about how house elves were domesticated, it did serve as a good platform to reach up for the cookies on the high shelf in the Burrow's kitchen.


	6. F

Family

For Teddy Lupin, family meant the four-days-a-week dinner at Weasleys along with his Nana, and especially when Aunt Fleur bought her famous chocolate éclairs. And to add glitter, Aunt Audrey got along baskets full of her finger licking rolls, Teddy could eat four before he threw up and got a tummy ache, but not before stuffing another one.

It wasn't until his tenth birthday when he was told, on his way back home, by his Nana, by accident of course, that the he wasn't _really _related to the Weasleys.

It bought his Nana to tears more than it hurt him, though. But she kept on repeating it wasn't really true. And that how his mom and Uncle Harry were great friends and that his dad was like a father to Harry and that the Weasleys were extremely friendly and warm to the Lupins and whatsoever. She even told him that, if she remembered correctly, which she did, her grandfather's cousin Cedrella had married Septimus Weasley who was Arthur's dad.

But he just said one line and he really meant it.

'Families aren't made by blood. They are made by the love and care you give each other.'


	7. G

Greenery

Aunt Audrey was _really _obsessed with greenery and plants. She had converted her backyard, terrace and front yard into a tropical forest.

And just for the record, he kinda liked scaring Vicky and Domi in there and making weird noises.

But Aunt Audrey was at her most ferocious when someone _dared _to breathe evil in her plants' direction. In fact, she even had a very bad duel with the neighbor's wife when she complained about her plants' leaves intruding through the fence into her backyard.

Well, Teddy learnt his lesson the hard way, to _never _trouble Aunt Audrey's plants.


	8. H

Hogwarts

Teddy's September 1st came, _finally _came. And the past week (month actually) was filled with fretful trips from his Grandma(s) and Aunt(s) and because, he was the first Weasley (err, Lupin but who cares) to go to Hogwarts after Hermione completed her seventh year, all his cousins and aunts and uncles were super excited, more excited than _he _was in fact.

Diagon Alley trips, re-trips, cake-filled celebrations, billions of questions, 'are you fine?'s, 'do you have everything you need?'s and basically everyone turning into an extra mother (though he bet, had his mother been alive, she wouldn't have missed a chance to do the honors as well).

But the saddest part amongst the happiness was having to leave behind his best friend, Vic.

Seeing her eyes on the trip to Kings Cross almost wanted him to leave everything behind and rather be home-schooled. Her bright blue eyes were for the first time since the nine years he'd known her, looked absolutely hurt and pained.

He hugged her and promised to write everyday and never miss a detail about his time at Hogwarts, for the complete two years he won't be with her.

She was more than family after all. :-)


	9. I

Icecreams

The summer of Teddy's second year, and the summer after which Vic was about to go in Hogwarts, was way hotter than the last ones ('Global warming, for sure' Aunt Audrey mumbled over her morning tea).

But that just added as a bonus to Teddy and Vic, who in the middle of afternoon, when everyone usually slept, escaped to the nearby Muggle town and traded a few Sickles for Muggle money from Rose, who always had a penny of Muggle money for each time she did something on her own without messing up, and because she was five, it was easy to trade.

Every afternoon, sometimes they had vanilla (Vic's favourite) or chocolate (Teddy's love) or just for a change, strawberry. The summer passed by and the icecreams turned into childhood memories to pleasure forever.


	10. J

Jokers

As much as Vic hated to admit it, she was deathly afraid of jokers. Whenever she saw those 'lame' and 'waste of time and paint' jokers she used to freak out (and still does) and to hide her pale white and scared face she used to blabber about their uselessness.

Well, one particularly fateful night, Teddy took to use her fear for a bit of fun. He hid under her bed, morphed like a very-convincing clown, waiting to strike. As soon as she was fast asleep, he came from his hiding position and whispered her name over and over again until she woke.

'Hello, Victoire.' He said, making the most convincing Batman's Joker look. And she screamed, hard and loud.

The next minute he was being chased in a now-woken up Shell Cottage by a very angry twelve year old blonde with her wand in one hand and a broom and a table lamp in another (he wondered how was that possible)

'Very mature, Teddy Lupin! Very mature of you!' she yelled and he laughed.


	11. K

Kisses

Who didn't like kisses? Surely not Vic and Teddy, in fact they had a 3.9 kg pile of Kisses stashed under their beds at Hogwarts and their homes. At first they cracked up at the name, but then when they tasted it, on Aunt Audrey's insistence, they fell in love with it instantly. Whenever Aunt Hermione and Aunt Audrey or anyone for that case, went to the Muggle world, they _had _to return with at least one packet of Hershey's Kisses, which, in Teddy and Victoire's opinion was the best thing invented by the Muggles after the Internet (cat videos rock).

On one particularly tense situation, they were left with just _one_. The little duel that followed left themselves and the room in a bright war of colors and destruction, by a 15 and 13 year old mature teenagers on a candy ('not just _any _candy, the finest of its kind). Ultimately, (and very precisely) they had to divide it in half and share

**Okay, I'm not letting you past this chapter without a review**


	12. L

Lycanthropy

It wasn't until Teddy's Fifth Year that Victoire got to know about what happened to Teddy on full moon nights, and why it happened. That night they had sneaked out of the castle to Hogsmeade and on the way back, Teddy started getting kinda hyper and tense, due to the moon.

After late in the night, explaining and tears done, she realised the worst secret of her best friend. He expected her to scream, run away or call the Ministry but instead she said,

'It's not a surprise to anyone you're a part-wolf.'

'Why?'

'You should see yourself when you eat.'

'Says the one who doesn't use a spoon.'

'Oh shut up,Teddy.'

**Alright, review and you'll get a cookie (::)**


	13. M

Metamorphmagus

Teddy's being a Metamorphmagus wasn't the biggest secret. Only the whole of Hogwarts and his family knew it. It came of use to him, on numerous occasions such as the time he was pretending to be a confused English schoolgirl for a whole month just to tick off Victoire who was once in a time described so. 'Shut up, Teddy.' 'Oh, but miss, I'm Jane and I'm lost!.' he said in his most fake accent.

And the time some boy broke Vic's heart and Teddy pretended to be the boy's mum and yelled at him for a solid three hours. Not to mention punching his nose afterwards. And when he used to stalk his ex-crush as her best friend ('Teddy, that's creepy.' 'No, Vic. I'm _just keeping tabs_').

Undoubtedly the best time was when Victoire was mad at Teddy for some reason when she was fourteen, and he turned into a nice old lady and Vic ranted off about Teddy and his adorable thickheadedness for the evening, and Teddy apologising with a card and chocolates afterwards. (Which, by the way, earned him his first kiss.)

**Hint- Thanks for reviewing. (Which you didn't)**


	14. N

Nan

Vic and Teddy both loved Teddy's Nan (who, on many occasions had gladly called them her grandchildren). Especially during Time-Out Session (or TOS _'It's not toss Teddy!_).

TOS, was actually when either of them would sulk up and plan world domination, and they wanted space so they'd run away to Nan's Grimmauld place. It's mysteriously dark and grimy hallways would remind them that World Domination needs to wait because cookies are up.

One particularly weird occasion, Teddy had been yelled at by his Nan and Vic by her mère-mum, so both of them had ended up getting lost in the gigantic house and were later, under unknown circumstances, discovered inside a cupboard, giggling their heads off for some reason known only to the two teenagers.

**Please review!**


	15. O

Obambulate

Even at eighteen and sixteen, it was never an unusual sight to see Teddy and Victoire lying outside the backyard of the Burrow, reading rare fairytales in horrible accent (_especially _Teddy and his French accent. Victoire had sworn _never _to introduce him to her French side of the family).

And a similar evening,

'He obambulated in the garden-'

'What? Obambulate isn't a word.'

'You might be right, Vic. It's sounds fake.'

And so the Hunt For The Oldest Dictionary In Reach began, lasting six hours and barely any dinner. Because _obambulate _wasn't a fake word, it meant _to wander about_, they had conquered so.

**I know I'm being sucktastic becauseI ran out of ideas and I haven't updated in centuries. A nice review, perhaps? Love you guys!**


	16. P

Pasta

Teddy was _the _worst cook ever in the history of making food, Victoire could vouch for that.

That _one _time on her seventeenth birthday, when he had turned up with pasta and an elf-baked cake at midnight in her Common Room, it didn't go well. Obviously he had known the password, but he wasn't expecting an army of sleepless Gryffindors to hex him for waking them up by the not-so-subtle Happy Birthday song.

And the pasta, O Merlin, the pasta. He proudly accepted that he made it himself, and had (kind of) broken into Hogwarts while it was still hot. First of all, it was hot because he had cooked it on the way, dropping pasta pieces all over England. And it was tastelessly boiled in ketchup.

That was the first and last time Teddy had cooked, until they moved in together. It was a day, a nineteen-year-old ex-Hufflepuff with bad pasta and a cake sharing it with several Gryffindors and a very annoying James Potter.

**I'd love a review! PLEASE? Don't be too lazy to bang your fingers on the keyboard for a smile and a cookie (::).**


	17. Q

Quilt

At eighteen, studying hard to become a Healer in the absolutely chilly December, many a time Victoire had forgotten to get a quilt before sleeping. But every time, she had been not-so-magically woken up in her favourite quilt, warm and tucked.

The Burrow was always warm, considering the amount of people who stayed over frequently. But Victoire loved open windows while studying, even in the super-cold English winters. And naturally, she fell asleep that way. Teddy also enjoyed Apparating in every night, tucking her inside and giving her a goodnight kiss.

**I'd love reviews! Shout out to all you nice and amazing people.**


	18. R

Ratatouille

Teddy wasn't a big foodie, but when it came to French dishes, especially the ones made by Aunt Fleur; he was a professional. One thing which both Teddy and Victoire loved in their French cuisine menus was ratatouille.

They were in love with that stuff. Sautéed and stewed vegetables and that sauce Aunt Fleur used, was heaven. And when Vic learned to cook, it just added to Teddy's already spoiled taste buds.

And it wasn't much of a surprise when the residents of Shell Cottage woke up in the middle of the night to a nineteen year old Vic arguing with twenty one year old Teddy about how much sauce they should use so that they get the taste _and _Aunt Fleur doesn't notice.

They ended up accidentally tipping u the whole bottle, by the way.

**Can I get some more reviews? 'Cause I just have one review over some 17 chapters and 2000+ views. C'mon guys please?**


	19. S

Strawberries

They both loved strawberries.

Teddy loved them because their colour was the tinge in Vic's blonde hair, the shade her cheeks would blush. The cold-driven colour of her lips and nose was also strawberry. Plus, they tasted amazing.

Victoire loved them because, well, they were strawberries and it just made them perfect. The juicy, tangy flavour was something she remembered from her childhood memories and from her extremely frequent trips to France.

'_Ma petite fraise' _that's what her Grand-mere called her, though she never knew why.

'_Strawberry head' _Teddy remembered teasing Victoire when they were toddlers.

Whatever might have been the reason, a box full of strawberries and a shade card was Vic's 20th birthday present from Teddy.

**I love you guys! Thanks for reading, and I'd love to know your response so far in this story. Please review**


	20. T

Turquoise

Teddy, for some reason, was obsessed with the colour turquoise. His hair, unconsciously always ended up the colour turquoise. His Nan says that it's because he was born that way. His Metamorphmagus abilities did allow him to change his appearance and features at will, but he still kept it turquoise.

Vic loved it that way too, whenever they were together, he kept it turquoise. She enjoyed it because the colour defined him. She associated turquoise with serenity, peace, freedom and joy. All of the qualities that she had with Teddy. It also meant everlasting friendship, which she was proud to say, symbolised them.

Unanimously, they had declared it to be their favourite colour. And on his 23rd birthday, when he proposed to her, sporting the perfect shade of turquoise hair, the ring he bought for her was also turquoise.

Victoire yelling 'YES!' on top of her lungs, hugging and kissing him, was the best birthday present he ever got himself, his best friend for his fiancée.

**Reviews are not rolling in. Please give me at least one review so that I get to know what is your take on these one-shots. Should I continue?**


	21. U

Underwear

Victoire Weasley, at 22 years old, owned a secret collection of exactly 825 pairs of underwears, collected in a span of 8 years. Though, her waist size had increased over the years and her thighs didn't fit in many of the leg holes.

Miraculously, it was a secret known only to her and Teddy. The start too, was quite weird. When for her fourteenth birthday, instead of the foldable hat he'd bought for her, his parcel got mixed up at the cashier's counter, with a lady buying underwears in gift wrapping.

Since then, they'd bought, made and sewn each other several hundred underwears, just for the sake of it.

**Please review! Please guys, pleeeeaaaasssseee.**


	22. V

Violin

Ever since Victoire was small, she loved playing the violin, and Teddy loved listening to her. She was an amazing violinist, but her hectic schedule training to be a Healer on her mother's wishes, didn't really give her the time to play.

A late Saturday, precisely on the midnight of his 25th birthday, he was woken up in his bedroom, with a dripping wet Victoire, Apparating straight into his room (bringing along bits of the rainstorm outside) with a violin in hand, playing 'Happy Birthday' and a little squashed homemade cake floating beside her.

He, Victoire and his Nan had had a little party, with lots of weird shaped balloons and cake fights. It had finally ended around 3 am in the morning and Victoire had stayed over, with a very suspicious Nan eyeing them all the time.

It had been crazy, but at least Nan knew her granddaughter-in-law can play amazing violin

**Was this good? I really need your reviews now. **

**PS- Next letter is W, guess what W stands for….**


	23. W Special Chapter

Wedding

It took Teddy and Victoire four years to finally get married. One year to let Victoire finish her qualification tests as Healer, another year to let Uncle Bill accept that his baby girl is old enough to get married, and two more years because Vic was extremely busy due to the extreme outbreak of diseases.

And when they finally _did _get married, it was one extremely crazy day. In short, a regular Weasley wedding with a new generation. It included crying grandmothers, sick cousins and PDA showing relatives. Oh, and a live chicken.

The bride was rudely woken up at five am by her sister Dom, and given a talk on life choices by her brother Louis. She was made to shower while still half asleep, and then finally shown her wedding gown, which was kept a secret from her. For the remark, it was _bloody beautiful_.

While all her aunts had climbed into her room to do her hair and make-up and a bunch of other things, her uncles had already started messing up. The chairs were of three different shades of white (don't even ask how is that possible) and the decorations had been removed and remade thrice. The food had come, but it was absolutely tasteless because they had ordered it from outside. Fast-forward to three screaming and angry Weasley women making cake and food for a hundred and two people (only forty one turned up, by the way).

And on the dining table of the Burrow, a very sad and near-drunk Bill Weasley was being consoled by his wife (and several other people), that Victoire is twenty-five years old and ready to be married, he still argues that she is _just _twenty-five. Cue a Dominique walking in with her French boyfriend Pierre, announcing her engagement to the whole of Weasleys. Bill visibly starts sobbing.

On the grooms side, things weren't very well. Teddy had woken up half hour before the wedding time, and was yelled at by his Nan for a solid sixteen minutes and twelve seconds. His godfather walks in and he can barely keep up with the not-so-polite makeover he was being given by his godmother.

Before the groom walks in nine minutes before the scheduled time, Victoire crying that she had been dumped on the last moment and a _very _angry Bill planning to kill Teddy in twelve different ways. As Teddy waits for the bride to walk down the aisle, he realises there is no best man and eighteen-year-old James Potter gladly does the honours. He can't believe how beautiful Vic looks today, as his wife.

'Do you, Victoire Ginevra Weasley, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart?'

'I do'

'Do you, Edward Remus Lupin, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart?'

'I do'

The Weasleys (including Potters and a Tonks Nan) ob tears of joy as they realise their angel princess Victoire is all grown up and marrying the one she loves. It's beautiful indeed, how fast time flies.

Surprisingly Aunt Muriel is here to see this day.

**This was extra long because they're getting married. I hope it was good, did you like it? Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting, how was this chapter? THE WEDDING**


	24. X

Xenagorabibliomania

As crazy as the word, was the prolonged habit of Victoire Lupin, who couldn't sit still until she knew what the stranger was reading. Once she almost started a fight in the Tube with a teenager reading _Mockingjay _by telling her that Prim dies. She defended herself by saying it lessened the pain, better an early shock than a late disaster. The girl still cried her eyes out from Paddington to Oxford Circus.

Even at 26, she would only be quiet and undisturbing for maximum seventeen minutes before she blurted out 'Can I see your book?' Teddy had long since pretended to not know her, and by repetitive use he defined her xenagorabibliomania as 'An obsessive curiosity about the books that strangers read in open spaces. Coined by English writer Nick Hornby, it is common among fangirls like her.'

Many a time, it _may _have ended rather unpleasantly.

**Sorry for the extreme lateness, life is mean and busy. R&amp;R amazing fellas!**


	25. Y

Yue

That's what they named their daughter. Yue, because it meant happy, all they ever wanted their daughter to be.

A twenty-nine year old Teddy Lupin could frequently be seen Morphing along with his two-year old daughter, in the little house that belonged to the Lupins in London. Vic was carrying their second child, due soon. The house was small, not the most luxurious either. It was close to the Ministry, where Teddy worked as an Auror.

Family and friends frequently remarked on the fact that Yue might be one of the most magical children ever, being one-eighths Veela, one-fourth Metamorphmagus, one-fifths werewolf and a pureblood. She maybe magical by blood, but she was treated equally great by her rather big family.

She was the magical make-believe princess, after all.

**Hope you liked this rather short chapter. R&amp;R**


	26. Z

Zoo

At twenty-eight Victoire Lupin-Weasley was a mother of two and lived a rather crazy life, not much different from her earlier years, except this time, she was in the harder role. Teddy Lupin, who didn't quite like to admit the fact that he was a thirty year old Daddy of two, often said that this was his favourite zoo in the world.

Four year old Yue Nymphadora Lupin aka The Cat Queen (because the poor housecat, who was coincidently named Minnie after a certain Professor of Hogwarts, was her sidekick) and her two year old brother Remus Lupin II aka 'He doesn't do anything, Mum!' caused quite a ruckus in the two-floored London house they owned, and left their poor Mum and Dad to clean up after their mess.

It might be have been quiet sometime, but not anymore in this zoo called 'home'.

***Superwoman style* Zoop! And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
